¿Vamos a Estudiar o no?
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Ellos estaban ahí para estudiar ¿cierto? Dormia... una cosa lleva a la otra ¿Impulsos? Amor! Pasen vendere atun Ovo okno OJO: TRADUCCION NO ES MIO


Quiero dejar claro algo este fic NO es mio NO LO ES yo lo unico que hize fue traducirlo del ingles al español su titulo original es **"Shall we study or maybe not"** de **MayanMoonFlower** ^^ espero sea de su agrado...

Por cierto **Lidya Schattenspiel** este te lo dedico a tu :D te dije que dedicaria un fic pero nunca dije que seria mio mio x3 este lo unico que hize fue traducirlo ._.

**SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE NI ESTE FIC SOLO LO TRADUJE VV**

* * *

**¿Vamos a Estudiar o Quizás no?**

**~*Vamos a Estudiar*~  
**  
Chrona paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, llevaba puesto una falda negra con una camiseta blanca. Ella estaba muy, muy nerviosa… ¿Por qué? Pues Death the Kid, iba a ir a su habitación a ayudarle a estudiar.

_"¿Qué hago?... Kid-kun estará aquí pronto y... ¿vamos a estar solos en mi habitación?"_  
Luego comenzó a tirar y girar nerviosamente la falda y murmurando cosas como "ya no se como lidiar con esto"  
_"¿Qué hago yo?... C-Cada vez que me m-mira me da u-una extraña sensación en mi estómago y m-me siento caliente"_Ella decidió entonces se acostó en la cama y trató de relajarse.

**Con Kid**

Kid estaba caminando por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Chrona.

_"Me pregunto ¿Qué podríamos hacer una vez que termináramos de estudiar? Tal vez jugar un poco y… quizás… una cosa lleve a otra… que se yo…"_

Kid cae en cuenta de que sus pensamientos le hacían ver como un pervertido.

_"¿Cómo puedo tener semejantes pensamientos hacia alguien tan dulce, linda e inocente como lo es Chrona?... Si iré a su habitación… seguro estará sola y… ¡Pero soy un caballero!... no debería estar pensando en hacer algo como __**eso**__ a alguien tan inocente como Chrona que ni sabría que es __**eso**__"_.

Al fin llego a la habitación de Chrona, respiro hondo y toco a la puerta. Él espero, pero no tuvo respuesta, volvió a llamar un poco mas fuerte pero igual, no respondía

"Chrona, soy yo Kid ¿puedes abrir la puerta?" dijo el, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna

Giro el pomo de la puerta y se percato que estaba abierta.

_"Probablemente ella la dejo abierta para mi"  
_"Voy a entrar" dijo él

Luego abrió la puerta y vio a Chrona acostada en la cama dándole la espalda a él. Sus ojos se perdían luego por su cuerpo al ver que su falda y la camisa se habían levantado y le estaba dando una buena vista de su cuerpo. Se quedó sin aliento ante la vista. Luego se fue y cerró la puerta. Lentamente se acercó a la cama y vio que ella estaba durmiendo.

_"Ella se ve tan tranquila durmiendo"_

Miró hacia abajo en su pequeño cuerpo y vio que tenía el estómago, los muslos y las piernas al descubierto.

_"Su piel se ve deliciosa me pregunto cómo se sentirá... No debería estar haciendo esto, pero su cuerpo parece como si me pidiera a gritos ser tocada" _pensó él.

Poco a poco, puso su mano sobre su estómago y frotó círculos pequeños en la piel de ella.

_"Ella es suave, pero ¿qué hay de las piernas?"_

Kid fue tentado más y poco a poco empezó a sentir sus piernas con sus dedos lentamente el toco. Él ni se dio cuenta de que sus manos tocaban cada centímetro de su piel expuesta. Comenzó a frotar entrepierna.

Entonces Chrona soltó un gemido. Kid sintió que su rostro se caliente cuando escuchó el sonido sale de su boca. Chrona sintió algo en su cuerpo se sentía bien.

_"mmmmmm ¿Quién esta tocarme? se siente extraño, pero…"_

Ella gemía cuando sintió el roce de su muslo interior

_"Eso se siente bien... p-pero ¿qué es?"  
_  
Poco a poco abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para ver a Kid. Kid fue atrapado

_"Oh, no estoy muerto" _pensó el joven Shinigami.

"K-Kid-kun ¿Q-Que estas haciendo?" le pregunto la joven de cabellos rosas

"Y-Yo p-pues la puerta estaba abierta ummm y-y m-mi m-mano p-pues ummm" el joven Shinigami balbuceaba cosas sin sentido que la joven peli rosa no lograba entender. Él estaba avergonzado… tenia miedo _"Y si ahora piensa que soy un pervertido y que pensaba tener ventaja sobre ella"_se cuestionaba el joven oji ámbar

"K-Kid t-tu c-cara… esta r-roja…" le comento ella

"¿Qué?" pregunto el, acto seguido ella se levanto y puso su mano sobre su cabeza

"¿T-Te sientes b-bien K-Kid-kun?" lo cuestiono ella "E-Estas a-algo caliente"

Él se limito a bajar la mirada "L-Lo siento, te he tocado sin tu permiso" le dijo el a ella

Chrona se sorprendió por lo dicho de Kid, tan repentinamente, sin contenerse soltó una risa.

_"¿Esta riendo? ¿Por qué esta riendo?" _pensó él confundido

"E-Esta bien… m-me g-gusto un p-poco… pero ¿Por qué me estabas tocando?"

_"Escuche bien ¿Verdad? ¿A ella le gusto?"_ pensó "Tenia curiosidad de sentir su cuerpo" dijo _"¡Oh mierda! Sonó muy pervertido"_

"¿eh?" fue lo que dijo Chrona para luego sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado "K-Kid-kun… A-Ahora que s-sentiste mi c-cuerpo… ¿P-Puedo s-sentir e-el t-tuyo?" pregunto Chrona con un notorio nerviosismo

Kid se sonrojo a su vez estuvo sorprendido y tuvo una hemorragia nasal.

_"¡¿Acaso sabe ella lo que acaba de decir?!"_pensó él. Chrona se lamento por haber dicho lo que dijo y comienza a buscar una toalla para limpiar a Kid.

"F-Fue s-solo una broma, s-solo e-estudiemos bien"

Kid se decepciono. "S-Si por ello estoy aquí"

Entonces Chrona recordó que en su habitación solo había una silla. "K-Kid, solo hay u-una silla a-aquí, e-espera voy por o-otra" En ese momento Kid tomo las muñecas de ella, lo que le impidió ir en busca de otra silla.

"No te molestaría que nos limitemos a compartir"  
"¿C-Como?"

Kid fue en busca de la silla que estaba en la habitación, se sentó. "No se como lo haremos…" Kid luego la bajó y la hizo sentarse en su regazo. Su espalda estaba en su pecho y puso su barbilla en el hombro que le hizo sonrojarse.

"¿K-Kid?"

"Dijiste que te gusto cuando toque tu cuerpo ¿quieres tocar el mio?" el la cuestiono a lo que ella respondió asintiendo su cabeza "Bueno, te dejaré pero aun estoy curioso acerca de tu cuerpo, así que voy primero" le susurro en el oído "¿Q-Que q-quieres t-tocar?" le pregunto ella.

"Bueno, mi querida para empezar tu cuello… se ve muy sensible ¿no te molesta?"

"n-no"

Kid lentamente puso su nariz en el cuello de esta para inhalo su fragancia. _"Ella huele a lavanda"_pensó él.

"Chrona hueles tan bien…" susurro con vehemencia a su oído lo que hizo a ella estremecer. Luego él dejo que su lengua, lentamente, saborear y pasear por el cuello de ella lo que provoco fue un gemido de los labios de ella.

"K-Kid…" soltó otro gemido. A continuación, coloca cada mano en sus piernas y empezó a masajear ellos mientras besaba su cuello.

**~* No estudiando *~**

Chrona había cerrado los ojos y empezó a soltar gemidos muy suaves cuando Kid estaba besando su cuello y sus manos mientras se frotaba los muslos. Sus manos se convirtieron en malas pues habían bajado la falda hasta que ese pedazo de tela quedo en el piso.

Chrona no se dio cuenta que no llevaba la falda hasta que sintió las manos de Kid sobre sus bragas, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver las manos de Kid jugando con su contorno, se sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció un rosa, dejo escapar un sonoro gemido cuando sintió el dedo de Kid frotando su intimidad

"Ahh… mmmmmm… K-Kid ¿q-que h-haces?" pregunto ella. Él se detuvo para poder besarle el cuello su dedo aun continuaba frotándose contra su intimidad "Tu piel es tan suave y tus pequeños gemidos me están volviendo loco" le susurro el al oído. Entonces se sintió caliente desde esas palabras y sintió que sus regiones inferiores mojarse.

"K-Kid e-estoy m-mojada d-donde… ahh t-tu t-tocas" dijo ella cerrando sus ojos con vergüenza.

"Entonces eso significa que estabas disfrutando que te toque, estoy feliz que estés húmeda… ahora levántate" Ella obedeció, poco a poco se levanto sus manos iban dirigidas a la falda que se encontraba en el suelo, pero la mano de Kid se lo impidió "¿Quién dijo que termine?"

Entonces le dio media vuelta para poder ver su rostro sonrojado y tomó su rostro. "Todavía estoy curioso acerca de un montón de cosas ¿no?" Él le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que le hizo débil en las rodillas y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho como apoyo. "K-Kid pero..."

A continuación, coloco sus labios sobre los de ella y comenzó a besarla lentamente, saboreándola. Dejó que a su lengua lamer su labio inferior y sus manos comenzaron a preguntarse su cuerpo. Chrona gimió y nerviosamente comenzó a besar de nuevo y sintió la mano de Kid en su trasero y dejó escapar un grito. Kid vio una oportunidad y le disparó a su lengua en la boca. La besó más fuerte y apasionadamente que la hacía sentirse mareado. Las manos de Kid encontraron la oportunidad posible para deshacerse de las bragas de Chrona y comenzó a bajar, pero sólo les puso mediados de los muslos porque Chrona los apretó. Sacó del beso jadeando en busca de aire y miró sus labios hinchados ahora de color rosa.

"Chrona… tu eres tan hermosa, tu piel tan suave y tierna, por favor dame permiso de explorar todo tu cuerpo" él le suplico a lo que ella accedió. Él le dio un beso de mariposa sobre la nariz y miró fijamente a los ojos azules. Chrona se estremeció cuando esos ojos dorados le miraron fijamente.

"Kid t-tu… tu t-toque y t-tus b-besos me hacen s-sentir raro a-ahí abajo… y m-me h-hace f-falta a-algo a-ahí no se… como explicarlo" le dijo ella con cierta vergüenza y nerviosismo. Kid por su parte le dio una sonrisa zorruna lentamente abrió los muslos de ella, sin perder el contacto visual, lleva sus dedos a la boca de el para humedecerlos "¿Algo así te hace falta?" introduce un dedo en la húmeda intimidad de ella. La sensación repentina de su dedo dentro de ella le hizo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un fuerte gemido de placer. Kid introduce otro dedo sintiendo aun mas húmeda a la intimidad de ella metiendo y sacando sus dedos. Ella abrió más las piernas y Kid tomó la oportunidad para terminar de bajar las bragas.

"Aaahhhh... Kid aaahh que se siente mmmmmm... no t-te d-detengas por favor." Se sentía avergonzada rogándole que no se detuviese pues sentía que cada vez que él la tocaba sentía la necesidad de liberar ese calor pero no sabia como.

Kid sintió que sus pantalones empezando a apretar mientras ella gemía más y le rogó que no se detenga. Chrona se empezó a sentir más húmeda y sus piernas empezaron a temblar, luego se sintió lanzar algo en los dedos de Kid. Ella se sonrojó ante la sensación de placer que sintió cuando llegó. Ella se quitó las bragas y sintió su muslo fueron recubiertas con material pegajoso.

"K-Kid l-lo s-siento… n-no se c-como lidiar c-con e-esto q-que e-esta s-saliendo" Ella lo vio tomar el dedo de ella y empezó a examinar la materia pegajosa que salió de ella. Ella se sonrojó aún más cuando empezó a chupar los dedos probarlo "Sabes este es un sabor peculiar… saldado y dulce" él le regalo una sonrisa zorruna "es algo similar a tu semen" dicho esto gimió y comenzó a llevar a la cama. Se sentó tratando de cubrir su propia pero se detuvo cuando Kid empezar a tomar de su chaqueta y camisa de vestir rápidamente ellos lanzando.

"K-Kid… ¿q-que?"

Empezó a besarla apasionadamente y se acostó en su espalda. Él rompió el beso y tomó sus dos zapatos y los calcetines y luego agarró el dobladillo de la camisa empezó a quitarse la camisa y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Comenzó detrás de besos a su hombro hasta su oreja.

Empezó a desatar su sostén, pero se detuvo cuando ella cruzó los brazos alrededor de su pecho, como si ella se estaba protegiendo.

"Chrona si me permites explorar más, entonces será tu turno"

"s-si"

Él agarró su muñeca suavemente con una mano y la sujetó hacia abajo. Con la otra mano tomó su sostén y se quedó mirando los simétricos sus pezones rosados. Ella se sonrojó y gimió de frustración cuando estaba desnuda delante de él, y cuando Kid estaba examinado sus pechos. Se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió una sensación de advertencia sobre su pezón. La besó suavemente su pezón derecho y se masajeó el izquierdo ligeramente pellizcando sus pechos.

"Ah... K-Kid... su boca es tan caliente... ahhhh"

Kid ligeramente mordió el pezón y empezó a chupar ellos. Chrona muele sus caderas y gimió cuando sintió algo meter el coño. Kid se quejó él sintió que su moler sus caderas hacia él y sintió su humedad a pesar de que tenía sus pantalones.

"Kid es mi turno" dijo Chrona en un susurro.

"Pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo", bromeó, y le pellizcó ligeramente su pezón.

"Nuhh... K-Kid..." Buscó la camisa y empezó a desabotonar la camisa blanca. Sintió sus suaves manos tocarle la caliente piel como luego sintió sus anchos hombros. Él sonrió cuando vio su cara enrojecida que sostenía el placer.

"¿Quieres que me toque más? ¿verdad," Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le dio un beso leve. "Puedes empezar a tocar te guiare Querida" Él la llevó la mano a la entrepierna, sintió su mano tocar su erección que estaba oculto por la tela de sus pantalones. Él gimió cuando ella dio un pequeño apretón. "Chrona..." Se sintió más caliente, frotaba el bulto más y empezó a abrir la cremallera de los pantalones. En una acción vergonzosa y tímida que ella tiró de sus pantalones y calzoncillos, dejando al descubierto su dura virilidad.

Ella se sonrojó y ella nunca había visto el órgano masculino por debajo y se preguntaba qué debía hacer. Su mano fue a tocarlo, pero Kid se estremeció cuando su mano se puso en contacto con él.

"Oh, K-Kid... ¿He hecho a-algo m-mal..?." ella le dijo. Él le sonrió.

"No, sólo que me sentí muy bien, yo estaba algo sorprendido". Él tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su miembro. Hizo su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, a la base y en la punta en un movimiento lento pero sensual.

"Hazlo así" Kid sentía su respiración entrecortada e ir mas rápido

"E-Está b-bien..." Chrona hacía lo que se le dijo, se sentía suave pero duro a la vez. Notó que había una sustancia blanca en la punta.

_"¿Qué es eso?" _se preguntaba ella. Levantó la mirada y vio que se Kid estaba con los ojos cerrados. Se inclino para poder lamer al miembro de Kid. Oyó gemir Kid.

"Lámelo" dijo con una voz fuerte, estaba en éxtasis demasiado y olvidaba sus modales caballeros. Chrona ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, ¿cómo puede esa cosa grande caber en su boca pequeña? se preguntó. Kid sintió separarse, abrió sus ojos dorados para verle la cara. "Tal vez podamos llegar a ese otro momento" le dijo.

"Yo..." Kid le impidió continuar la frase pues él le plantó sus labios con los de ella. Se lamia los labios y se acostó en la cama pequeña.

"K-Kid…" Ella respiró cuando Kid besó con tanta pasión. Sus manos fueron a sus piernas y las separará. "que..."

"¿Puedo tener su primera vez?" Le preguntó de una manera suave.

"En primera vez..." Ella tartamudeó, no sabía qué quería decir con eso.

"Voy a hacer que te sientas bien"

"Pero..." Chrona lo miró con sus ojos azules. "Ya me siento mejor... cuando estás cerca de mí...", dijo ella tímidamente.

Kid sonrió ¿Acaba de confesar su amor a él? "Dime Chrona ¿me amas?" Él preguntó.

"Yo..." Chrona se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Kid ligeramente río entre dientes. Se acercó a su cuello y mordió suavemente su cuello mientras se abría lo que a su oreja. Chrona gimió al sentir su aliento caliente sobre su piel y el oído.

"Te amo Chrona." Dijo que con tanta facilidad y se sentía bien para él decirlo.

"K-Kid-kun..." Ella se quedó sin aliento.

"Chrona Te quiero, te necesito, Te amo", proclamó a ella.

Chrona tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y su sonrisa. Kid movió sus caderas y se puso en contacto con su feminidad húmeda. Ambos gemían y gemía al sentir el uno al otro en un lugar íntimo. Kid comenzó a besarla una vez más, y se colocó en su entrada. No podía ayudar más, se sumergió dentro de ella. Chrona sentía un ligero dolor como Kid entró en ella.

"K-Kid... aahh... es..." Ella se agarró a sus hombros y le clavó las uñas en la espalda lisa.

"Chrona... lo siento... Yo no podía evitarlo ..." se disculpó con ella, pero se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella. Sintió sus paredes húmedas apretadas en su coque. Lo estaba apretando tan perfectamente. Chrona todavía jadeando en sorpresa lo sintió en su interior, se sentía tan caliente, y ella sintió la necesidad de que se mueva, así que ella empujó sus caderas hacia él. Kid sonrió cuando sintió su movimiento, él se retiró y empujó de nuevo en lo que es todo el camino hasta la empuñadura.

Ella gritó en favor y éxtasis. "Nuhh... ahhhh... K-Kid... mmmmmm" Ella comenzó a hacer sonidos tan eróticos mientras se movía dentro de ella en un dios como ritmo rápido.

Esa noche ambos hicieron el amor el uno al otro.

* * *

¿Que opinan?

_¿Meresco Review?_


End file.
